


One Shots

by babygirl101



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl101/pseuds/babygirl101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please comment for requests</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Form

One Shots Form:  
Hello, I am doing one shots so please comment your request with the following information :)

 **Name:**  
 **Age:**  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Avengers, X-men, Walking Dead, Waterloo Road, Fast and Furious, Alice in Wonderland, House Of Anubis, Batman  
**Lover:**

  *     * ****Thor****

**[Loki](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/s7id2bxsjsu4di0ivo9rp7bbgb95dudr.jpg)**

      * ****Sherlock****

Sherlock Holmes

Mycroft Holmes

John Watson

Jim Moriarty

Greg Lestrade

 

    * ****Harry**** ** **Potter****

[Harry Potter](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/xv36dx8ye4k4q2us439snzmfiheja3gn.jpg)

Severus Snape([Adult](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/y0z6okb69s1sey269sn6uyxs6pk4im6s.jpg)/[Teen](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/9ap0jsyduq4yj08a9js19zkcb6gy2em5.jpg))

[Lucius Malfoy](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/tubgdep9xeyili6jom9qpziy3czakry0.jpg)(Adult)

Remus Lupin([Adult](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/mt40g3k9td0f0jvjtusuiaxowr056bzl.jpg)/[Teen](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/bketm659clmcgrrdb6i72vpifiz1y9zv.jpg))

Sirius Black([Adult](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/5wjov987qvjgujof64hrcvksont5gro6.jpg)/[Teen](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/76hrrfdsb75fstlcivmdmx970uiugwom.jpg))

James Potter([Teen](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/ois63vor0e0sr29m0bluihxo5vpvdrnz.jpg))

[Draco Malfoy](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/bhyyu93l5ju8xsfkyen6crjgz8jsa0oz.jpg)

[George Weasley](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/0sd1ry1ex036bvu12sil24pc04caxfc8.jpg)

[Fred Weasley](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/ujkyogrbmt40cme6dtpyotpcbp0dmqqj.jpg)

[Bill Weasley](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/ksiecnu7v3jofzjl30lqbqe3s5gwmih4.jpg)

[Charlie Weasley](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/xzxncq0vqdumzc48ne6afl43mhg1c3rd.jpg)

[Percy Weasley](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/8z8cgucmku1ysqce5ouwv38yiham2bq0.jpg)

[Ron Weasley](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/mww33vkascqkbiy5xfypb82ncycnvoe9.jpg)

[Voldemort(Adult)](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/d2u1mwlheeqahasozphaa8oidohpec1n.jpg)

[Tom Marvolo Riddle(Teen)](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/5fcqdk8gevvajktivarddeadndpitie6.jpg)

    * ****Buffy**** ** **TVS****

[Spike](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/9qlw3sr1g1er13c5sikd8abx2hs8s1qz.jpg)

[Angel](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/72hlfh1bahfsurh00xctxlo8nacczp4s.jpg)

[Rupert Giles](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/hvbpq9hi4m6ci9hsusjvi87kwm568kwp.jpg)

[Ethan Rayne](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/f14qjwr4app1l19ogf53rx7jpa4rv2ga.jpg)

[Xander Harris](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/hsu6819pq9b1r4uwnlezg16xy2km9ezc.jpg)

[Wesley Wyndam Pryce](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/2wnbg6d0jxj3gy8vjleml4fzm66qda0w.jpg)

    * ****Avengers****

[Tony Stark(Iron Man)](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/vdj2w4wqqx3r2bfii31set4serhiplr1.jpg)

[Bruce Banner(Hulk)](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/lsj57bo36q3syy094w10q31w9jsmqild.jpg)

[Steve Rogers(Captain America)](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/warbdwor80cc9kjvlpltd6srjzrj54md.jpg)

[Clint Barton(Hawkeye)](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/4wdguw9vnpyhrrmpvn01no718pvsmce7.jpg)

[Nick Fury](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/3l3wmkx6xr8nzw2k2f9ly63as9ljddvd.jpg)

[Phil Coulson](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/puba2uwy9rliwexxkkxllj0p9ayptxob.jpg)

[Thor](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/gbvubph9onq1iyux342fltxpuv5cjdg2.jpg)

    * ****X-Men****

[Logan Howlett(Wolverine)](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/9troqqeoyigocfo8fa3gmrc3b263otml.jpg)

[Victor Creed(Sabretooth)](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/yzub4agr6pny5o3ylhhpsj931sxy2cwx.jpg)

[Charles Xavier](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/pacjiic0d2wr3rt8u6us159u4fmgm80d.jpg)

[Scott Summers(Cyclops)](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/j2vyqxnyr7h1nlffs235v7i2qqza2dey.jpg)

[Hank McCoy(Beast)](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/z8qog0zox83fqnvbqt1jw18asvlvldu5.jpg)

[Erik Lehnsherr(Magneto)](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/2edbpfk0gdfp3g4o5j14crdl145tv1yo.jpg)

[Sebastian Shaw](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/5n16j6stfqem9jfesygz0dzmhnx1ihfo.jpg)

    * ****Walking**** ** **Dead****

[Daryl Dixon](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/kbgwond55d9t2kdovzayqoavu0lkgrjd.jpg)

[Merle Dixon](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/g5gw742wurtoqhp7rl67m4eraw5ab25q.jpg)

[Rick Grimes](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/v63a3ppxslc4sogjth4sow8m1azho2ty.jpg)

[Shane Walsh](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/wu35aqvqwenhip6c0mrner6jyeixj6wy.jpg)

[Carl Grimes](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/gfw0t6tcji2qai188gvrjl8wpbox598d.jpg)

    * ****Waterloo Road****

[Tom Clarkson](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/72yv9o7yt5dlsps2ttzjpyv0zolpyuor.jpg)

[Max Tyler](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/29if6ts0bsnrxp0b90df0mm2gdk9nrcv.jpg)

[Jack Rimmer](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/ch30i5fbdalaeyq60f2qc1gnxijefu4e.jpg)

[Michael Byrne](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/1oy51q4dc49dup1irgr09x889c6lww7m.jpg)

[Simon Lowsley](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/az54weh3qo1hmessggkhvvrc1ukuju25.jpg)

[Chris Mead](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/4mk4fp0xvqjqkny4upctge119lu85fem.jpg)

[Barry Barry](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/7b7yab1bwmwvijdpfk6wi8sbo8rlf3lz.jpg)

[Justin Fitzgerald](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/inrdueg6imxr25080bdidhw1ck66flub.jpg)

[Leo Fitzgerald](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/mv1ui8fu0go1mhz43q5dcxh8iu3cci08.jpg)

    * ****Fast and Furious****

[Dom Toretto](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/xkwbhdit4xa0om6fpdhzu0gzix6li319.jpg)

[Luke Hobbs](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/n8e5ccw1hy48iqczje4xnm1wmhh65h1r.jpg)

[Brain O’Connor](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/xu77lw2uqymcxaz890wp6uwsj5v7i0js.jpg)

[Leon](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/xj1unxot0c2igsue9kj0fg8nbqxojm3b.jpg)

[Jessie](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/h46hmmityod5cy63t3skfnu3t08pyozf.jpg)

[Vince](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/zbqpcxd3ne2sf5yia7sifzuu7uru8qgf.jpg)

[Han lue](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/gfg2zzco9bawkmby1gae0c6m3oqnqmyr.jpg)

[Roman Pearce](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/rt3ytnujhgvjh24qkar0iknk0dc7hv4l.jpg)

[Tej Parker](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/y1t9nspbtjxvb84ombtl4f7ta6tmwpar.jpg)

[Deckard Shaw](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/4nzk6q5nww5216p20k7n8ax0azm21e1b.jpg)

[Owen Shaw](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/ldpf3vuiejqq15f02lhzmkg3g9mkm8w9.jpg)

    * ****Alice in Wonderland****

[The Mad Hatter](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/im7xx4s1eap22f68qgo4bo1anyflb4uh.jpg)

[Ilosovic Stayne(The Knave of Hearts)](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/dov16pw8bai785zevto91885c4f96p3p.jpg)

    * ****House of Anubis****

[Jerome Clark](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/unegxym71znok3jxbgmppexfa6vnv325.jpg)

[Fabian Rutter](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/9zhgtu57x47bp886hq0vf4881gza1cxj.jpg)

[Alfie Lewis](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/9i55gckv5pepynpi6vnyrdnm7f6hx49f.jpg)

[Mick Campbell](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/4wxdzhalet47sdh6hrb07mp26ij6trdk.jpg)

[Eddie Sweet](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/32mqirhajmhdb6627efrfik7n7nqouoc.jpg)

[Jason Winkler](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/n1n9dm7to7qhgdm6m55cbxpukd2mg5m7.jpg)

    * ****Batman****

[Bruce Wayne(Batman)](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/bgg6k75zw868r6qso1zx7ntrlg08x8o6.jpg)

[The Joker](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/0ivt9360gxrkf9zkks5tk9tsyh5ty4mo.jpg)

[Bane](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/2xvsj7cpkqcn2t4mqvm84inrknihflqv.jpg)

[Edward Nigma(The Riddler)](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/q05sngcnfa687y5kln25l59sajnjqvo2.jpg)

[Jonathan Crane(Scarecrow)](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/am1pst1gixyvj1z4rgzqnxnd07qwpeo7.jpg)

[Killer Croc](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/97j1meunv3g050hyj2ei8xwig8m63l40.jpg)

[Damian Wayne(Robin)](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/ghger4ewonl30mtsltd7c9tmy32mem5p.jpg)

    * ****Doctor Who****

[9th Doctor](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/q5vdnm67ruiv9o53no6hmn4hx7xypj8q.jpg)

[10th Doctor](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/shccsnxmcnf1iarrgv6v6fu5za5rof3r.jpg)

[11th Doctor](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/0pqn19urmmz0sa8k3m4eh9b3h5hkhl90.jpg)

[12th Doctor](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/sjvl29wxspam1ws0abohqrqvc7dvlxq1.jpg)

[Jack Harkness](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/gq4f254l1u6xszubip5ywm4re9yh0ktg.jpg)

[T](http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/6czbvydt5gu0ev4co0u7uio0i7b0d7po.jpg)he Master(Simm Only)

    * Rory Williams



** **Looks:** **   


** **Plot:** **

** **Mature or Fluffy:** **

** **Extra:** **

  * Mutation & Villain/Good(X-men/Batman)

  * God/Mutation(Avengers)

  * Vampire/Witch/Demon/Human(Buffy)

  * Teacher/Student(Waterloo Road/House of Anubis)

  * Time Lord/Time Lady/Human/Alien(Doctor Who)




**Outfit:** I will make one if you describe what you want

 


	2. Daryl Dixon(Explicit)

([Outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/daryl_dixon/set?id=180934766))

Daryl and Nikita wandered through the woods, listening carefully for Walkers or animals. They had been together for a while now, the problem was that they were always on the move from place to place. They never really had a lot of time just to be together, so whenever they went hunting, to them It was a sort of 'date'. Nikita wandered ahead slightly, she stopped when she saw a rather small wooden house.

“Daryl” she called quietly

“What?”Daryl walked up behind her an looked at the house. He smirked and looked at the brunette beside him

“Come on” he grabbed her hand and they made there way to the house, making sure to look around them.

 

When they reached the house it looked empty, not wanting to take a chance Daryl went in first with his hunting knife in hand. After checking the house he called Nikita in. they searched they house for supplies but found none. Nikita walked into a room and found a twin bedroom, she smirked and took off her jacket and boots. She sat on the bed and took off her top and jeans along with her socks. She lay on the bed

“Daryl?” she called “Come in here”

Daryl walked into the room, he stopped short seeing his love laying on bed wearing nothing but her underwear. His cock started to harden and he smirked. It had been so long since they were intimate together. Daryl sat his crossbow and knife down before toeing off his boots and socks before walking over to the bed, taking off his shirt as he went. He lay down on top off her and buried his face in her neck, kissing and biting the skin.

Nikita moaned and ran her nails up Daryl's back, Daryl tensed when he felt her hand on his back, feeling him tense, Nikita kissed his head trailed a hand down his back to cup his bum. Daryl missed his way up to Nikita's lips and prodded them open with his tongue. They kissed passionately as Daryl pulled his pants and boxers down. He pushed her legs apart and ran a finger up her soaking slit. Nikita whimpered and bit down on Daryl shoulder as he pressed his cock at her entrance and pushed forward. They both groaned and Daryl started to pump In to her

“Faster” Nikita gasped as the bed shook with the force of Daryl's thrusts

“Fuck!” Daryl groaned and rubbed his thumb against her clit making her jerk with pleasure. Daryl felt her walls squeeze around him a she came hard, Daryl followed spilling into her. He pulled out and rolled over bringing Nikita close to his chest.

 

They lay there for a few minutes, catching their breath.

“We should go” Nikita said “Rick will be wondering where we are” she kissed him before they dressed and headed back for camp.

 

 


	3. Cutting Class(Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew cuts class to spend time with his lovers

Andrew grinned as he walked quickly back to the house after third period. He was meeting up with his two lovers, Jerome and Eddie. Of course no one knows about them, they had been keeping the secret for two years. Andrew all but ran into the house when it came into view. He dumped his bag in the hallway and made his way to his and Jerome's shared bedroom.

 

When he entered the room, his eyes immediately latched onto the two naked figures on the cuddling and kissing.

“Hey!” Andrew smiled as the figures pulled away and stood

“Hey, yourself. Eddie and I were just getting started” the taller boy smirked, his arm wrapped around the slightly shorter boy.

“Well,” Eddie started “Let's get started, we don't have long”

Andrew grinned and started to undress quickly as Eddie and Jerome fell back onto the bed, kissing passionately.

 

Jerome looked up after pulling away from Eddie and smirked at Andrew as he stood naked as the rest of them. Jerome stood leaving Eddie laying on the bed watching with a glint in his eye, Andrew looked down at Jerome's large hard cock and kneeled in from of him. He reached and grasped Jerome's cock gently and licked the tip before swallowing it whole. Andrew felt the cock hit his throat and moaned. He started to move his head as Jerome groaned loudly above him.

 

Eddie sat up on the bed, his cock hard from the scene in front of him. He stroked himself as he watched Jerome throw his head back in pleasure, moaning and groaning. Eddie took his hand away from his cock and stood beside Jerome. He reached down and stroked Andrew's head as he sucked hard at Jerome's large meat. Jerome opened his eyes and brought his hand to Eddie's head and pulled him into a kiss.

 

Andrew could tell that Jerome was close so he started to move his head faster and playing with Jerome's balls. Jerome groaned into Eddie's mouth as he erupted into Andrew's mouth. Andrew stood and licked his lips, he was only standing for a second before he was flung onto the bed on his front with Eddie sat in front of him. Jerome got onto the bed behind and pulled Andrew up by his hips. He could feel him self hardening again when he saw that Andrew had taken Eddie's cock in his mouth.

“Our little cock slut” Jerome cooed as his fingers prodded Andrew's hole.

Eddie whimpered and shivered as Andrew sucked him. He loved it when he felt Andrew run his tongue up his length.

 

Andrew squealed as Jerome lined himself up and pressed into the tight anal ring. Eddie gripped Andrew's hair and pressed him down onto his cock and Jerome started to thrust his hips against Andrew's ass. He thrust harder and his grip tightened on Andrew's hips and the boy choked on Eddie's large length. Jerome grunted as he placed one of his hands on Andrew's head and started to play with his hair while he leaned in and kissed Eddie.

 

Eddie moaned loudly as he emptied his cock into Andrew's mouth causing him to gag and some cum to dribble out of him mouth. Jerome looked at sight n front of him. Eddie laying back against the headboard exhausted while Andrew's head lay in his lap, his mouth dripping cum. Jerome wrapped a hand around Andrew's cock as he brutally pounded into Andrew's ass. Andrew's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he came groaning loudly, Jerome hissed in pleasure as Andrew's ass clamped around his thick cock and he blew his load into the younger boys abused hole.

 

He slumped forward and rearranged himself so Andrew was in the middle of him and Eddie as they cuddled together.

“Love you guys” Andrew mumbled as he slowly drifted away in the arms of his two lovers

“Love you too” they whispered and they too fell asleep, dispite needing to go back to class.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I was up to my eyes in college work. Hope you liked it :)


End file.
